A Champion's Champion
by AcidFox
Summary: A new trainer, Alistair, receives his first Pokemon partner and sets off on a massive journey - the rest of his life. He travels with his oldest friend Mina and meets many crazy and interesting individuals along the way. He manages to get himself wrapped up in the plans of an evil syndicate while also trying to live through a war between legendary Pokemon. Adventure-dramedy


The Champion's Champion;

Chapter 1 – My Greatest Day (Bowling for Soup)

The sun set lazily over the unforgiving stone of the Ravage Mountains in the distance, at the edge of the Symusi Region. So great and tall were they, that even the citizens of Ulapop City could watch the sun slide down behind them as they went about their days. This city, ablaze with technological advancement and elevated with countless sky-scrapers, seemed to blink as the sun met its halfway point on the horizon. The alley-dwelling Houndours would quiet their growls, the soaring Spearow would cease their caws, and the people themselves would all take a millisecond to stop, and remember that they live a life.

Business men from their skyscrapers would sigh as their day ticked away at the hands of the clock, their lives setting with the sun. Those attending the Ulapop Trainer's Syndicate, that is, the city's school for trainers, could sigh for the same reason, albeit taking youth for granted and an encroaching adventure for less. A city of mundane in a world of fantasy - this is what Alistair Cromwell thought about his hometown. He gazed down from the 34th floor window, the window next to his desk, at all the hustle and bustle. Robots pick up garbage dropped by humans, people sit for hours in their cars honking horns instead of walking, and Pokemon not gifted with a trainer haunt back-allies for garbage to use as food. The quaint cobblestone outside of a cafe, the bright and colorful windows of a downtown church... Alistair took no interest. His mind was on other things.

The sun's orange glint bounced off the desk and into the amber eyes of our hero. The 34th floor of the school was the top floor, and therefore the most apt at receiving its rays. He shaded his face with his arm, his black and purple hoodie's sleeve ragged and torn, not from a hard life on harder streets, but from having seen more days than a shirt-sleeve should. He glanced over to the clock on the wall from under his black knit beanie, small overgrowths of dirty-blond hair peeking out from underneath. Only a few more minutes until class would let out. Only then could the first day of Spring, or as Alistair had called it: "The Day," arrive to realize his dreams. That day would be the last day of school for everyone in his class. It would be the day everyone there in the room with him would receive their first Pokemon, and begin their journey as Pokemon trainers. It's about time, too. After all, the average age of Alistair's class is sixteen years old.

It's not something so abnormal here. This is the way things have always been done in the Symusi Region, and so will they continue to be. Alistair had lamented his confinement to trainer's school ever since his tenth birthday. He had always wanted to be born in some far-off land, like Kanto or Hoenn, where ten is the suitable training age. But alas, all he was able to do was curse his Symusian birth.

Just a few more ticks, and Alistair would be free to go home, dreaming blissfully of the creature he would be partnered with most imminently. After filling out the personality exam a week ago, this pairing was about all he could think about. A personality quiz to determine a trainer's partner Pokemon seemed odd to his grandfather, who told him about the system in other regions. Apparently, kids in other locations were allowed to choose their first partner. This only agitated Alistair for a few days after hearing it though, as his excitement about leaving the city quickly overpowered his annoyance at not having freedom of choice.

That's it – the last tick. The bell rang throughout the school, signaling Alistair to practically leap out of his seat and sling his backpack over his shoulder. He had just turned the corner to exit the classroom when a feminine voice called out to him from back inside. "Hey, Al! Wait a sec!"

Alistair stops and sighs. He smiles back at the source of the voice – a girl with scarlet hair draping over her shoulders and glasses. "Sorry, Mina!" Alistair called back. "It's fine." she said as she caught up with him.

They walked side by side down the hall. "So, you ready for tomorrow?" Mina asked. Alistair nodded in response. "It's all I've been able to think about since we were first enrolled here. I can't help but just be like... 'Finally, I can go do something exciting now,' y'know?" Mina smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know what you mean, sorta."

Alistair leaned over, trying to get a good look at her face, which was now hiding behind her hair. "Whaddaya mean 'sorta'?! This is _so _exciting! We get our partners tomorrow, dude!"

She sighed, then stopped walking. "It's not like I'm not excited!"

Alistair froze and stared at her, bewildered. Stares from passing students lingered on the two of them. She lifted her head up, wide-eyed, and blinked twice in quick succession. Alistair mimicked her, allowing them both to stand in awkward silence for more than just a moment. A young black-haired male in a white button-down shirt and black tie passed by them, another student. A girl walked beside him, with large, innocent eyes and a purple ribbon tying her short green hair into a ponytail. She watched Alistair and Mina nervously, and as she and her escort passed by, he mumbled something resembling the word "freaks" to himself. Alistair and Mina paid no heed.

Realizing they had just been standing around in the hall, Mina spoke up. "I'm just... Kinda nervous, is all..."

Alistair nodded tentatively, unsure of what to say. "Well... Why's that?"

Mina began walking again. Alistair autonomously followed alongside her. "I dunno... It's... I'm leaving everything I've ever known... To go out into the world. I don't know if I can do it..."

"Well then," Alistair started. A cocky smirk painted his face. "That just makes it more interesting, right?"

Mina studied him for a moment. "I don't really think it's that simple... I mean, I'm supposed to go out, and... _Do _something with my life, and I..." her voice trails off, and her eyes drift to her feet. "I don't know what I-" Alistair cut her off.

"That's stupid. You're putting a damper on your life before you even go out and try to experience things." Mina watched him out of the corner of her vision. She folded her arms tightly, which elevated her breasts. "I guess. But there's a lot to live up to, you know? I've got to take care of myself _and _aPokemon... It's so much respon-Al!?"

A drool string was forming on Alistair's chin. He was fully under a mesmerization spell, undoubtedly cast by Mina's breasts. She slapped him across the face. "Idiot!" she cried. "I'm trying to explain what's wrong, asshole!"

He shook himself awake and immediately started apologizing. "I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry! Please forgive me!" he whined.

She studied him a moment, huffed in defeat. "Fine, I'll let you off since tomorrow's the big day." She covered her chest with her arms this time. "And I want the last bit of time we hang out to be fun and _wholesome_!"

Mina's eyes bore down on Alistair like a Rhydon using Horn Drill on a newly hatched Rattatta.

He scrambled to attempt a composed apology. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" he announced as he straightened his back to a stance of attention.

"Good. You'll owe me one." she growled, outstretching a hand to help him up. Her face reverted to a kinder, gentler expression. He nodded, nervous. "Yeah, sure! Anything you want!"

"I'll count on it." she smiled. Alistair nodded, now grinning stupidly, and they walked out.

The door closed and Alistair walked into a cluttered mess of a living room. Though sparsely decorated, this room was practically covered in papers upon papers, plus one table in the middle and a television caddy-cornered near the back. "Hey geezer! I'm back!" called Alistair playfully. An elderly man with spiky ashen hair stuck his nose around a yonder doorway. "Who you callin' a geezer, brat!" he replied, his voice shaking with age. He walked out into the living room, a bowl of noodles outstretched in one hand and a set of chopsticks in the other. His glasses obscured the crows feet growing from the edge of his eyes and his white lab coat swayed gently as he ambled out into the room.

"That might just cost you dinner!" said the old man, a trickster grin posted on his face. Alistair chuckles, placing a tentative hand behind his head. "Geez, gramps! You're too serious!"

The old man cranes around Alistair. "So, no pretty redheads tonight?" Alistair rolls his eyes and snatches the bowl from his grandfather. "Walked her home, as usual." He grabs the chopsticks and sheathes them into the bowl as he begins to make his way to the table. After turning on the television, he stirs the contents of the bowl and takes a big slurp of noodles from within.

Alistair's grandfather watched him for a moment before taking a seat near him. "So, tomorrow..." the old man started, "Tomorrow's your day, champ!"

Alistair nodded, beaming. "Yef! I'n _show_ reshy!" he said as he slurped.

His grandfather adopted a solemn smile; bittersweet memories sparkled in his eyes. "I know you are, kiddo." They sat awhile, and Alistair's grandfather watched him intently. "Al, don't be in too much of a hurry to leave tomorrow, okay?"

Alistair nodded. "No problem." he mumbled between slurps, his eyes transfixed to the television.

_**The Next Morning:**_

Alistair stared hungrily at the pokeball on his desk, his eyes almost wider than his smile. He bounced around in his seat like a toddler about to open his birthday presents on a trampoline made of Flubber. The class slowly filled up with students, including Mina, who sat down with a grimace of nervousness. The teacher walked into the room, beaming. "Class," she began, "I just want to let you all know how proud I am of each and every one of you. You have..." she droned on. "_I can't believe it, I can't __**freakin**__' believe it! I'm finally gonna get to leave, on my freaking __**own**__, and __**do things~**__! No more boredom, no more boring~! I get to have adventure time~!..._" he began to sing inside his head.

"Please prepare yourselves for the graduation ceremony!" urged the teacher with a cheery smile. She exited the room, a slight skip in her step. Alistair immediately snatched up his pokeball, holding it to his chest. Mina stood behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Don't even think about it!" she shouted. He practically dropped the ball, and nearly failed in his struggle to catch it again. "Yeah, yeah! I can't see what it is! Not until after the ceremony, I know, just chill out!" He jumped out of his seat, sticking out his lower lip in a melodramatic pout, and moved to walk out. However, the window, through which he had passed his school days watching city life happen, caught his eye.

Mina made her way over to the door, but suddenly stopped, and turned around. She saw Alistair's silhouette against a window of blue sky. He peered out, a faraway look in his eyes. He whispered something inaudible and nodded slightly a few times, as though he were carrying on a conversation with an invisible friend. Mina's gaze fell to the floor. She left, a solemn air settling upon the empty classroom.

Alistair stood alone, watching clouds roll by. Suddenly, a pink flash of light zoomed by. Alistair stood there, astonished, and watched it zoom upwards, back into the sky. "_Well, I guess it's time to go to the ceremony..._" he thought, still dumbfounded.

The area next to the school was a pleasant courtyard filled with flowerbeds, in which wild grass Pokemon could occasionally be found nesting. Today, several rows of chairs were set out, and a podium stood at the head of it all. Proud parents occupied several rows while the students received their Pokedexes and graduation certificates from the principal. The ceremony practically flew by Alistair, who almost didn't hear his name called. Applause, and some sobs from some audience members. As the rest of the students embraced their parents, Alistair sat in his chair, gazing at his pokeball. "I can't wait to meet you." he whispered.

"Hey, Al!" He looked up to see Mina standing between her mother, a frail snowflake of a woman, and her father, a hulking fortress of a man with insanely large arms, beckoning to him. "I thought you were _excited_! Stop looking so dead and come say 'hey' to my parents!"

Alistair smiled big and made his way over. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Blanca! Great to see you!" The Mr. and Mrs. nodded in return. "Congratulations, Al! You're finally on your way to becoming an adult!" grunted Mr. Blanca jovially, patting him hard on the shoulder. "Yes, it was such a lovely ceremony!" Alistair nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but honestly, I'm just ready to set out on route 999, you know?" Mina's parents chuckled. "I'm so glad to have such a determined young man watching over our baby girl!" said Mrs. Blanca.

Alistair tilted his head, confused. "Say wuh?"

Mrs Blanca giggled. "Oh, it's alright! Mina's already told us about it! We don't mind, after all, her father and I met shortly after we started our own journeys." Mr. Blanca chimes in. "And we're _still_ happily married!" he playfully kisses his wife's lips. She giggles and kisses him back. Soon, the adults are participating in a full-on kissing contest. Mina and Alistair stare in awkward horror. "Hey, kids!" came a familiar, shaky voice. Alistair's grandfather huffed his hurried way to the group. "Sorry I'm ***pant*** late!"

He slowed his run and bent over to catch his breath. "Gramps!" cried Alistair. "Hey! Wondered where you were!" The old man laughed as he climbed up Alistair's arm back to normal standing position. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, kiddo. I hope I didn't miss the big rev-"

"This is the time, young trainers!" interrupted a voice from the podium. The principal was talking again. "Open up your pokeballs, meet your partners, and set out on your journeys!"

Students' faces lit up as they threw their pokeballs up into the air, ready to meet their partners for the first time. Several pokeballs hit the air and opened with a flash. Alistair stared down at his pokeball and smirked. He readied his arm. "I can't wait to meet you!" he cried as he launched it into the air. It opened with a bright flash. As he caught the ball on its way back down, he saw before him a small, brown and white puppy with long ears and a fluffy tail sitting before him – an Eevee. "Ee!" it barked cheerily. Alistair stared at it a moment. Then another. He was mesmerized by this tiny creature. He looked into its wondering eyes, studying its blinking pattern, then scanned down to it face, to watch it breath. Alistair wanted to know everything about this magical creature and its hidden secrets. He could feel the excitement nearly exploding within him, and even more-so the curiosity. Alistair was nearly breathless at the site of his first Pokemon. Mina waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Uh, Al...? You oka-"

Alistair suddenly sped over to the small Pokemon and snatched it up in his arms. "IT'S SO _CUTE!_" he exclaimed, rubbing his face against it. He loosed a hearty smile. Eevee seemed really happy to have the attention as well. Mina cracked a grin of her own and looked to Alistair's grandfather. The old man had his hand over his mouth, and his eyes, though wide with astonishment, were beginning to well up with tears. "Professor...? Is everything okay?" she wondered.

He shook his head and let his hand fall to reveal a smile, wide with both pride and a hint of nostalgia. "Yeah, I just feel really... Really great right now." He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "All parents have a right to get emotional, even if they're grandparents!" He chuckled lightly at his words. He faced the sky, smiling big. A fluffy, white cloud inched forward overhead.

Mina smiled slightly and turned her attention back to Alistair. "I..." Alistair and his Eevee turned their attention away from each other and looked to her. "What's up?" inquired Alistair. Eevee matched his expression.

She closed her eyes. "I wanna meet you, _too_!" she cried as she tossed her pokeball into the air. The ball opened with a flash, revealing a Vulpix. It sat silently, observing Mina. "Ooh! Look, darling! Isn't it just adorable!" chimed Mrs. Blanca, apparently done with the snog-fest. Mr. Blanca nodded in return. "I've never been so proud, as a father!" he triumphantly cried, a waterfall of pride falling from either eye. She knelt down in front of it, her face almost level with the small fox pokemon's. "Hello there... Um, I'm your trainer. I want us to be friends..." She held out a hand to the Vulpix. "So... Uh, will you be my friend?" The Vulpix responded with a happy cry, its eyes smiling. It places its paw on her hand. Mina smiled wide, petting the Vulpix with her free hand. Suddenly, the little fox belched black smoke, which completely enveloped Mina for a moment. She coughed as the smoke cleared, her face now covered in soot. The Vulpix barked happily once again.

Alistair and his grandfather laughed at the sight. Mina sighs, exasperated. Alistair's grandfather elbowed him gently. "What is it?" asked Alistair. "I just want to give you something. Maybe it'll bring you luck." The old man pulls something out of his coat pocket, a necklace with a green stone pendant, and fixes it around his grandson's neck. "I wore it on my journey, and your dad wore it on his." He finished, and they faced each other once again. "Gramps, I-" His grandfather held up a hand to stop him. "No, just... Take good care of it." He looks down at the Eevee and pats it. The little thing savors the attention. "Your new friend, I mean. The necklace too, if you can."

Alistair gave a single, curt nod and grinned with world-challenging determination. For a moment, the clouds overhead almost seemed to gather towards him. "I knew what you meant."

Alistair's grandfather nodded back. "Right... So, when are you leaving? I need to get working on turning your room into my man-cave."

"Why not? Every other room is."

Alistair's grandfather smiled defiantly. "Well, have you got your stuff?" Alistair nodded. The old man pat him on the shoulder. "So you're free to go."

The boy looked up into the sky. His Eevee looked up at him, confused. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, for everything," he started. "I'll come back when I've hit it big." he lowered his head, his eyes looking straight into his grandfather's. "I'll miss you, Grandpa Blue."

Alistair turned away and pointed his pokeball at Eevee, who promptly batted it away. It looked into his eyes, begging not to be put into the ball. Alistair stood there in surprise for a moment, then simply chuckled. "Well! All you had to do was say so!" He pressed the button in the middle and collapsed it. "You wanna ride on my shoulder?" Eevee barked happily and quickly jumped up on its new trainer's shoulder. He began to walk away from the courtyard.

Old man Blue watched his grandson leave, nostalgia overcoming him. He tilted his head to the sky. "_It's almost like old times, huh little buddy?_" he wondered, peering up at the clouds. "_It's gonna be a long road ahead of him, but I think he's in good hands._" He watched the back of the Eevee on Alistair's shoulder. "We wish you the best," he whispered, "and so does Teal."_  
_

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" roared Mina. Alistair slowly turned around, dreading what he could possibly be in for. Eevee hid partially behind his head. Mina had cleaned herself up for the most part, but she still looked a mess, especially her glasses. It was nearly impossible to see her eyes through all the partially-cleaned lines of soot. "I'm calling in that favor now, buddy!"

She seemed to be blushing, slightly. Or maybe it was raw fury turning her face red? Anyway, she made her way towards him, something clearly bothering her. "W-w-What's um-uh... Up?" Alistair stammered.

"I'm calling in my favor!"

Alistair's eyes widened. "Uh, okay...?"

"You're going with me!"

"Where...?"

Mina tensed up and folded her arms, puffing her chest up. Alistair's head immediately tilted a few degrees lower. "On our journey-things! There's no way I'm going alo-AH!"

Eevee jumped off Alistair's head and into Mina's folded arms... Face-first. Right into her cleavage, or at least, where it would be if her shirt wasn't covering it up. It snuggles her with fervor, until she grabs it under the forelegs and holds it out in front of her. Eevee seems lost in a land of bliss, but Mina's expression reflects disdain. She walks forward, each step clapping against the ground. She drops it on Alistair's head, which rescues him from his stupor. "You and me are going on an _adventure_ and it will be _fun_ and _rewarding!_" she seethes through clenched teeth. Alistair nods sheepishly. "Y-yes ma'am!"

The clocks ticked away the seconds of that day, just as they always had for every event, both the important and the menial. However, every breath, every step, every word is also locked within its own moment within time. No event lasts forever, nor can any event be left unrecorded. The past, the present, and the future all coalesce within one-another, through memories, actions, and imagination. Day turned to night and the clouds floated away, revealing an ocean of stars. Alistair stood at the edge of Ulapop City, his Eevee on his shoulder, two bags at his belt, and Mina to his right. She toted a single pokeball on her belt and now sported a backpack. "So, time to go be trainers..." he said as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. The night had managed to almost completely obscure the road of route 999, but the sounds of wild pokemon (and/or the wind) could clearly be heard beyond the city line. Mina nodded. "Yup, sure is..." she gulped. They stand there, awkwardly staring out into the night. "So... I heard that, uh... Leon was gonna just wait until tomorrow..." asserted an apprehensive Mina. Alistair nodded. "Really... Leon's, uh... He's pretty on top of things, isn't he?" Mina nods, exaggeratedly. "Oh, yeah. He's one of the better students. Very smart."

Alistair chews his tongue for a moment. "Smart... _Smart-guy_ Leon... Isn't goin' out till mornin'..." They continue to stare into the darkness. "So, I don't really-" "Yeah, me neither" "Cool, great, so let's just-" "-Yeah let's just go home-" "-yeah just go home and wait" "-wait till tomorrow!" "-Yeah, I like this, a lot. Leon's smart" "Yeah, definitely, see ya" "-tomorrow-" "-Yeah, tomorrow." The two leave the area, in opposite directions, making their way to a death-free bed for the night.

Author's note: This is something I'm starting up in my free time. If you like it, wonderful! I plan to make more. If you don't like it, that's fine too, but unless you have something constructive to say about it, I'm not interested in your opinion. A lot of this is going to be a little weird. Please roll with my weirdness. I like to name episodes (chapters) after songs they relate to, so there's that. ALSO – If you have an issue with poke-humans, beware: those will be appearing at some point.


End file.
